


Seiðr and Ice

by FiverFive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiverFive/pseuds/FiverFive
Summary: Harry Potter has always been a special boy but what would happen if he was raised by someone other than the Dursley family? Would he still be the same courageous wizard hero or will things change thanks to the influences of his new guardian?





	1. Prologue

Lily felt tears burn her eyes as she flung the nursery door close behind her. She had run just like James had told her to and it was all for Harry's sake. The one-year-old didn't seem to take very much in as he was placed into his crib. Lily's hand was secure around her wand as she heard footsteps creaking up the stairs. She quickly scrubbed at her eyes so no tears were obvious, she would not show any emotion towards that man. Lily made sure that she was blocking the crib as the dreaded Dark Lord came into the room. His wand was firm in his hand and he a look of anger on his dis-formed face. It soon changed to a look of triumph as he caught sight of the one-year-old and a whey-faced Lily. Lily scowled at him and made sure her wand was pointed at his chest, she had to protect Harry just long enough and she knew some rescue would come. The room was silent for a moment as the pair sized each other up. It was the Dark Lord who then spoke with a deep set anger.

"Stand aside girl," He commanded.

"No, I won't let you kill me, son," Lily shot back.

"You don't need to die you, stupid girl, just stand aside and I will let you live," He hissed.

The words made Lily's skin crawl and she stepped as close as she could to the crib. Lily took several deep breaths and was more than prepared to face death if it would save her son. She loved him more than anything else in the world and she could not see him dead for the sake of a prophecy that had been half heard and to Lily sounded rather self-fulfilling. She was well aware of those types of prophecies and she hated them. They had torn families apart and had left children bereft of parents and that was something Lily could never stand for. She gathered her courage once more.

"I will not stand aside! Please don't kill Harry...not Harry. You can kill me but not my boy, I won't let you kill my boy," Lily spoke softly.

Something seemed to flicker across Voldemort's eyes and Lily could have sworn she saw some sort of regret or even pity. The moment was short lived as a dark cloud seemed to pass over the Dark Lord's face and he held his wand delicately and sneered at Lily. Lily closed her eyes and then sent a silent prayer and hoped that it would be heard and that Loki would come to their rescue. Loki had been Lily's lover in the year that she had thought James dead. The union had brought Harry to them and he had been over the moon to learn that he had a little boy. That was when he had explained what had happened to his family and he had made a vow to always protect her and Harry from any harm. Lily just hoped that Loki would be able to get their son on time and would be able to take him to a place where he would be safe and happy and would grow up without the shadow of the Dark Lord hanging over them all the time.

"You are making a big mistake Lily Potter, you will die and then I will kill your son,"

The sibilant words made Lily's spine stiffen and all her muscles shiver. The voice was one of a cold-blooded killer and reminded her of an automaton as if he was just working through the motions. She could feel the tears begin to slip down her cheeks. James was dead and now she was going to as well. Her young son would be left defenceless and would die at the hands of this man. Lily bit down on her lip and watched as the man drew up his wand and sent the bright green spell towards her. The sound in the room was silent as Voldemort watched Lily drop to the floor her glassy eyes thankfully focused on the ceiling. He set his eyes upon the boy and then brandished his wand once more and then let a strange smile stretch over his mouth. A part of his mind was screaming at him to stop but he cast the killing curse towards the child.

Loki woke suddenly in a cold sweat and a feeling of foreboding running through him. His mouth felt like sand he clumsily reached out for a glass and then knocked back the water and tried to focus on what he was feeling. His heart began to race when he realised that his beautiful Lily had died to defend young Harry. Loki got out of his bed and then threw on some clothes and felt anger overwhelm him as he trod the well-known path along the branches of Yggdrasil. All he could think about now was Harry and he had to find the young boy. Loki soon found himself on Midgard. The cold air was chill and carried with it the dusty smell of snow, thick grey clouds scudded by on mass it clearly would not be a nice day. The dreary grey clouds and the dampness of the air almost seemed to make the rigid formality of the houses even more disgusting to Loki as he strode along the pavement with a distinct purpose. He would not allow anyone to stop him from finding his son. His green eyes scanned each of the houses his lip curling with disgust but that expression soon dropped when he picked up a strange sense of presence, almost as if this person used Seiðr or something almost similar to that. He stepped forward the presence growing ever stronger until he came to a house with a brass number four displayed proudly on the door, the only odd thing about the house was the small bundle of blankets left on the doorstep. The presence by now was almost screaming at Loki who settled his gaze on the bundle of blankets, he could just see a tuft of jet black hair and the beginnings of a chubby pink face. This was Harry, this was his little boy. He opened the gate and walked down the neat and well-tended garden but that wasn't the focus for Loki, the little boy was his only concern right now. He gently picked up the little baby and held him close to his chest, he could see a livid scar on the boy's forehead that was in the shape of a lightning bolt. He gave a small sniffle and then snuggled closer to Loki as if the trickster would keep him warm and happy. Loki gave a soft sigh and then walked to the nearby garden wall and sat down, it was still too early for the house occupants to be awake so he knew that no one would be looking at them.

"What's that you've got little one?" He asked

The movement of the little boy had revealed a letter that was written on thick parchment, Loki carefully pulled it away from the boy's hand so that he would be able to read the letter. His green eyes scanned the text and he became very angry indeed, he didn't know how to articulate his words so he simply used his magic to burn the letter. The ashes scattered to the wind and mixed with the white flakes of snow that was now starting to fall in a thick flurry. He would not allow his son to be raised with Lily's relatives, she had hated them and had often complained to Loki and wished that Petunia would come to her senses one day. Loki doubted that would ever happen. Loki made sure the boy, Harry, was well sheltered from the worst of the weather as he began to walk away from the house. During this time the boy had not woken once almost as if he was content to rest in Loki's arms but the peace and quiet didn't last long. Harry opened his eyes and Loki was amazed to see the vibrant shade of green they were and how brightly they seemed to shine even in this dull weather.

"Mummy?" Harry asked

"I'm sorry Harry, she's gone to Valhalla, she's not coming back. I loved her too." Loki said heavily

"Valla?" Harry asked.

Loki nodded his head at the boy and was rather impressed with him even if he did have limited speech and understanding of the situation. He moved Harry so that he was carrying the young boy on his hip, his small face was pressed into his neck and Loki could feel the hot tears run down his skin and onto the cloth beneath his armour and it made his heart wrench, one so young as Harry should not have to face or even understand death even in such a limited form. Loki kept on walking and soon enough the child quietened and was gripping onto him tightly and the two of them soon stepped onto the branches of Yggdrasil. The magic that swirled around them and seemed to thread through them was enough to distract Harry as his eyes looked around him constantly, Loki let an amused smile flicker across his face as he looked down at the boy. He was surrounded by a strong magical energy that crackled in a resplendent way and seemed to only be tainted a little by an ugly dark colour that surrounded his head. Loki frowned and was tempted to stop and deal with it but he would have to deal with that once they were at a more secure location. They came off the branches and were faced with a run-down country house, the brick was crumbling and the garden was dire need of control.

"What do you say we fix this up mmh?" Loki asked

.

Harry nodded his head but looked cautious and weary, he still didn't trust Loki fully but he was feeling safer than he had done on the step. Loki snapped his fingers and the house and garden were no livable and furnished in a way that every comfort was taken care of. Loki had to take care of Lily's little boy, even if he wasn't his son the boy was special and needed protecting. Loki wanted to give him a good life, a life that was happy and not filled with abuse, he was sure that Lily's sister would have been a monster toward Harry. Loki placed Harry on one of the chairs and the boy just sat there looking at what was around him with some interest. Loki carefully walked over to Harry and then placed a hand over the young boy's head and began to use his magic to work out what the foreign presence was. He soon found out and limited the power it could have over the boy and those around him and decided that he would have to see Hel sooner rather than later. Only his daughter would be able to remove this dark stain without harming Harry.

"How about we get you some breakfast and then you can play?" Loki asked the small boy

"Yes..." Harry nodded vigorously

The mistrust the boy had hadn't gone away but was easing slightly, Loki would have to do a lot of work to earn the boy's trust and make sure that he grew up knowing all he needed to about magic and his family. Loki made sure that the young boy was fed and had a toy to play with, while Harry was playing the thoughts raced through Loki's mind. Who had given Lily and James to the so-called Dark Lord? What had he done to Harry? Was he truly gone and would Harry ever be safe if he were to go into the world his mother had loved so much?


	2. Chapter One

Loki moved through the house as silent as a shadow his face pale and grim, he had felt something unpleasant and strange and he was sure that one of his children was trying to reach out to him just as Harry had done. It tore at him and pulled at him as a hungry wolf ripped into the neck of a deer. It made him shudder and he struggled to stop the sick feeling that washed over him. He ran a hand over his lips in an unconscious gesture feeling the scarred tissue rough underneath his fingertips. The feeling seemed to snap Loki out of his sick and dazed feeling and he felt more certain as to what he must do. He had to investigate this feeling and see what had caused it. He opened the nearby door and managed a thin smile as he noticed that Harry was sleeping comfortably. His arms wrapped around a wolf toy, at the bottom of his bed sat other soft toys. One would be a green hue in the light but now looked dark and foreboding and seemed to be coiled in on itself. The other looked almost like a horse but had more limbs than any steed would have normally. Loki had made them for Harry and had begun to tell him stories of his brothers and sister. It had been hard for him to speak of them and several times he had to swallow harsher words. Loki shook himself from the memories that seemed to be encroaching on him. He moved over to Harry and then ran his hand through the small boy's raven hair. "Sleep well, my little anarchist. I have some work to do this night," He whispered softly. The boy simply snuffled sleepily and then hugged the wolf closer to him.

Once more Loki felt the feeling of dread and panic wash through him and the urgency seemed to bite at his heart more fiercely than before. He walked out of Harry's room and quickly moved into the living room. The room was given a dim light by the embers that burned sullenly in the fire, light grey tendrils drifted up from the pile and it gave a smell that should have been pleasant but gave nothing to Loki but waking nightmares. It was as if he had seen the world burn before, something that was unpleasant and sickening to his heart. Loki quickly extinguished the fire with a frown pulling his brows together. He gathered what courage he had and then made his way out of the home that he and Harry had resided in for the last few years. It had taken him a long time for him to feel comfortable and even now he kept it protected and secret. Only those who intended no ill will to himself or Harry could pass. He would not risk losing his son, losing Lily had been terrible enough and Loki had felt that he had failed her. He closed his eyes and then stepped carefully onto the branches of the tree.

The familiar feeling of magic washed over Loki and it gave him a small comfort as he walked onwards. He could see a pale and thin strand of magic, it seemed familiar and yet foreign to him. He followed the path steadily and his face twisted into a grimmer expression as the path became familiar to him. A sense of anguish seemed to scream through the bark of the tree and under his boots the tree felt springy and unhealthy as if something was causing it pain and some form of grief. Loki shivered and soon found himself on the island of Lyngvi, the air around him smelled of rot and decay. He could see the faint glimmer of water pale in the unhealthy light. A warm rush of stale air brushed past Loki's cheeks and he squared his shoulders and stepped forward. As he followed the river and he soon found what had been calling out to him. Before him lay a wolf, its mouth held open by a blade long rusted by blood, time and water. The wolf had its eyes closed and a thin trail of saliva dripped from its bloody chin. The warm rush of air seemed to come from its great mouth and the smell of iron and blood were obvious. "Is this what has become of the fame wolf?" Loki asked his tone was trembling with rage and disgust. He had long since suspected that Fenrir had been mistreated but he had never thought it was as bad as this. "Is this the punishment for taking the General's hand?" Loki asked his tone was barely above a whisper. Loki stroked the muzzle that was close by him and couldn't help the feeling of pity that welled up in him. He wanted nothing more than to break the char that bound his son but he had to very careful. Loki had no doubt that the All-Father would know if he did something like that.

Loki said nothing but continued to stroke his son's great face. It was then that the wolf woke, it gave a pained whimper and tried to move but he was unable to. "Hush now, please don't move," Loki spoke loudly hoping not to cause his son any more pain that he had done before. "You called to me, didn't you?" Loki asked his eyes fixing on Fenrir with a firm look. Loki took a shuddering breath and then moved to the large paw of his son. The fur was matted and chaffed by the chains that had bound him. "Damn this fetter," Loki cursed. He laid his hand on his son's paw in sympathy as he let out a growl that was gravelly and strangled thanks to the rusted blade that kept him in place. "I must free you but how can I do that...without him noticing," Loki spoke as if to himself. He could see Fenrir's foul fetter. Loki paused when he heard the sound of a voice. He cursed and then moved so he was hidden but able to see what was happening. "Hello, old friend..." The voice spoke. It was the voice of Týr. The voice enraged the wolf and he gave another strangled growl and struggled in earnest. Loki felt a rage build through him but he knew that he could not do anything for his son now. Not while the general watching the large wolf.

Loki remained pressed into his son's fur and then bit down on his lip so he wouldn't cry out in rage as the god of war began to speak to the wolf. He was acting as if he was as a good friend but from the way the deep growls held in the chest, the wolf did not feel the same way. Loki chewed on his lip and knew that he would not be able to rescue his dear son whilst the general had his keen eyes on the large wolf. "You will be free my son...you won't suffer this for much longer," Loki whispered loud enough for the wolf to hear but no one else. Slowly Loki slipped away from the scene his mind already focused on the task of saving Fenrir.

"The sun was peeking above the horizon when he made his way back to the home he shared with Harry, his mouth was a thin line as he absently lifted the spell that he had placed. The spell had been designed to tell him if Harry had wakened during the night but the young boy had not stirred. With a weariness deep in his heart, he sat down in the kitchen and then fell deep into his thoughts. He did not notice as Harry came into the room the toy wolf Loki had given him clutched to his chest. He sat down next to his father and then poked at his hand with some concern on his face. "Dad..." Harry spoke. The words seemed to snap Loki out his musing and he looked down at Harry with a small smile on his face. It appeared not to appease the boy as Harry wore a frown as he cuddled the wolf close to him. "You had a funny look on your face," Harry spoke. Loki grinned but said nothing for the moment. What he had seen had sickened him and he wanted to free his son but it was going to be a hard task, he doubted that he would be able to free him without help. He supposed the only thing that he could do was to visit Hel, she would be able to lend him her aid. "I am sorry Harry, do not worry yourself," He spoke with a soft tone. He ruffled Harry's hair but soon fell deep into his thoughts once more. There had to be a way he could save Fenrir, he could not accept anything but that.

Loki ran a hand through his hair as he got to his feet and set about making Harry something to eat. The young boy was watching him with an intentness that Loki would usually find most unnerving. "Would you like to visit one of your siblings?" Loki asked as Harry began to eat the food that Loki had set in front of him. The young boy nodded with some enthusiasm it was clear that the stories had not dimmed the boy's view on his brothers and sister. "Good, we will be visiting Hel. There are a few things that I must discuss with her," Loki told him. Harry seemed content and nodded his head once more. "Is she nice?" Harry questioned. He had been told many stories about Hel but he was always eager to hear more and it warmed Loki's heart to know that. "Yes Harry, she is nice. She's very brave and a good queen. She takes her duties very seriously and would do anything for her brothers...even you." Loki promised him. Loki took in the pleased smile and wished that he would be able to introduce Harry to his other siblings. He felt his anger spike as he thought over Fenrir. He hoped that he would not have to leave him for very long. He had to take him away from the pain and to protect him from any further harm.

A/N: Considering removing this story. I don't think what I have is very good. I decided to post this as this was the best I could do. If you'd like me to continue please let me know. If not I may remove the story.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The cool breeze washed over Loki's face as he walked the familiar path to his daughter's realm. He could feel his heart thundering quickly and a sick feeling of guilt rip through him as it usually did when he went to see her. He felt as if he had failed all of his children and that was something that he could no longer live with. Loki would make sure that they were free and had what they wanted. He felt a warm hand clutch at him and he looked down at Harry who looked rather nervous and somewhat queasy.

"Don't worry, not long now." Loki murmured.

Harry looked relieved at this but it was short lived as nerves came back to him. Loki knew that it had to be hard for him to see his siblings for the first time but he knew that his children would love Harry as one of their own and would do what they could for him as much as he did. Loki sighed when he felt the air begin to grow fetid and contain a warmth that was almost unpleasant. Harry shivered involuntarily and pressed himself against Loki in an attempt to hide away from what was ahead of him. When Loki caught sight of the familiar hall his breath caught in his throat. It was as beautiful as it was cruel. His green eyes scanned the immediate area and made sure to keep hold of Harry's hand. He could see the faint shapes of the shades wandering without comprehension their faces twisted with something that looked almost like jealousy. Harry kept his eyes averted and allowed Loki to lead him into the splendid hall.

Inside the hall was comfortably warm and smelled of burning wood thanks to the large fire that burned in the centre of the hall. The sweeter scent of jasmine and honeysuckle drifted to Loki and he felt a little more relaxed than what he had done before. Harry's death grip on his hand had relaxed but only slightly. Loki's eyes soon landed on his daughter and what he saw brought a frown to his face. Hel sat comfortably on the throne but her face was hidden behind a silver mask. The mask was oval shaped and was inlaid with delicate artistry but still hid all but her eyes. The eyes that met Loki's were mismatched, one was a shade of green and the other was a silver colour. The silver eye gleamed in the light and put Loki in mind of liquid mercury. The dress she wore covered her throat, arms and legs. The hands that rested so delicately in her lap were as mismatched as her eyes, one a healthy hand of flesh the other painfully thin.

"It has been a while father,"

The voice was as melodious as a blackbird's song but behind that, he could sense a will of iron and it was clear that she was overly happy to see him. Loki offered her a small smile but he projected his displeasure towards her. He had never wanted her to hide who she was but she had spent so long hiding herself that she always retreated behind the beauty of her mask and the beauty of her dresses. Harry looked curiously at his sister his teeth worrying at his lip.

"I should have come sooner, I wish I had come to you in better circumstances," He spoke.

"Is it about the boy?" She asked her eyes fixing on Harry.

The silver in her eye was almost light moonlight as she searched Harry's face. What her expression was under the mask wasn't readable but Loki could feel the drop in temperature and noticed the way that Hel had stiffened. She rose to her feet and then walked the short distance to Loki and Harry. At her side was a large wolf that had matted and bloody fur. Saliva dripped from its fangs in great stinking ropes and a low growl emitted from the great bloody maw. Hel let her eyes fix on Harry and her gaze lingered on his scar.

"You know of the parasite that is using my brother as a host do you not?" Hel asked.

"I do and I have limited the influence it had on him. Can you remove it?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I can remove it but it will not be a pleasant process," Hel spoke quietly.

"Harry isn't the only reason I come to you," Loki then told her.

Hel snorted and then crouched before Harry and let her healthy hand rest on his shoulder before she pulled him into a hug. Harry was stiff for a moment but soon relaxed into the gesture. He could smell the jasmine and honeysuckle from her and it made him smile. He wished that he was able to see her face but he wouldn't force her to show him what she wasn't wanting to.

"We can discuss that in a moment," Hel spoke once she released Harry

Her gaze fixed on the young boy once more and her gaze flickered back to her father as if she was uncertain about what to say. Loki put his arm around Harry and then sighed knowing what lay before his son now. Loki had wanted the soul fragment removed but he loathed Harry to be subjected to any pain. Loki then moved so that he was kneeling before his son his hands on the young boy's shoulder. It was then he explained about the soul fragment that had been feeding of Harry like a leech and what they were able to do to fix the situation. Harry's eyes were wide and he looked fearful both of what he had been told and what would come next.

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked

"It will brother. I am sorry for that," Hel told him.

The younger boy's lower lip trembled and hot tears splashed down his cheeks but he nodded his head in acceptance of the facts. He jutted his chin out and looked exactly like Loki as he let his face fix into an expression of determination. The only fear that Hel could read was now in his eyes and the way that the small chest rose and fell rapidly. Hel moved Harry to one of the nearby benches and then made sure that he was laid down. Her eyes gazed into Harry's face and the young boy looked back slightly fearful but brave at the same time.

"You may have to hold him down father," Hel spoke

Loki came over and then laid his hands on Harry's shoulders as Hel began to perform the magic needed to remove the parasite from Harry. The young boy screamed and thrashed his eyes open but not comprehending what was around him. The colour of his eyes flickered from green to a blood red that had nothing to do with the Jotun blood that ran through his veins. An unnatural expression of malice came onto Harry's face as the soul seemed to fight to remain where it was.

"You can't!" Harry's voice came out in a sibilant hiss.

"You are in my realm Riddle, you have no power to combat me," Hel hissed back.

The runes on the mask glowed blue and spread over Hel's form and then over Harry's. The red in Harry's eyes seemed to bleed out and a gentle breath came from the boy's lungs as the fragment was finally removed from him. The soul fragment was erased and Hel gave a satisfied nod and then glanced at her father. Her head tilted curiously as he looked at Loki stroke Harry's hair and murmur soft reassurances even though Harry would not hear them. The boy would not be conscious for a while. Hel moved to sit down at Harry's feet her eyes not leaving her father for the moment.

"You came to me for something else?" She asked.

"Yes, your brother Fenrir. I found him Hel, he is still fettered and I fear he is near breaking point. There must be a way to save him," Loki spoke gently.

Hel's eyes widened in surprise and Loki could see her chest rise as she took a sharp breath. He knew that it must have hurt her to hear of this but he could not rescue Fenrir alone, he needed her. Hel's shoulders slumped and she looked away from Loki for the moment.

"How in the nine realms can I help him?" She asked her voice thick

"I know it is a lot to ask of you but it has to be done," Loki spoke.

He watched as Hel got to her feet her guardian by her side a low growl coming from its throat. Hel let her hand rest on the wolf's head and it quietened just a little. Her eyes were swimming with tears as she once more reached Loki' gaze. He could feel guilt rip at his heart, he had not wanted to put all of this on her but there was no other option. She nodded her head to show that she would help, her love for her brother had won over any misgivings she would have about this plot. She sat down at Harry's feet once more and then gave a sigh.

"I will help you, after all, it should be impossible for us to do this...what better to break the chain of impossible things than something as equally as impossible," She spoke

Loki grinned at her and then let his fingers card through Harry's hair feeling much relieved by her response. He had been afraid that she would deny him and would feel the risk was too great. His gaze watched his daughter as she scratched absently at the wolf's neck. Loki did not feel that pressing her further would be a good idea so he remained silent as he watched her pet the wolf that would normally strike fear into others. There was so much he wished to say to her but it was clear that she would not be up to answering him and would not even entertain it at the moment, the only thing he could do now was to remain patient.

A/N: I hope that you liked this! If you have any thoughts please let me know!


End file.
